Double Problème
by kaidoh20
Summary: Pendant le camp d'entraînement de la Senbatsu chacun doit faire face à ses petits problèmes...Attention ! C'est encore moi ! Pas de vie la pauvre petite...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Double problème

**Genre :** Angst, Humour??, Romance..., Hum quoi d'autre encore..bah, lisez !

Parce que je n'ai aucune vie sociale, que Stargate ne m'occupe que le temps de 2 épisodes, ben j'ai le temps de passer mon week-end devant l'ordi à écrire...

_Bien c'est parti pour de nouvelles aventures !!_

Kirihara : Non !! Eloignez-la du clavier !!

Sengoku : Bah, pourquoi ?

Ann : Si je me souviens bien, quand elle touche aux joueurs de Rikkai, ça finit plutôt mal…

Kamio : Ann-chan, éloigne-toi d'elle ! Elle risquerait de te tuer !

_Euh…Allez –y, je vous en prie, faites comme si j'étais pas là !_

Sengoku : Excuse-les, ils sont un peu bêtes ! Alors, ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidé à m'utiliser comme perso principal !!

_Oui mais tu n'es pas seul sur le coup…Bon, on commence ? Sinon on s'en sortira pas !_

Ann : Tu oublies les blabla de début !

_Ah voui, avec vos bêtises, j'en oublie l'essentiel._

_Alors j'ai choisi de caser cette fic dans l'animé pendant le camp d'entraînement de la Senbatsu. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'animé…_

Kamio : Tant pis pour vous !

Kirihara : Mais faîtes le taire !

Sengoku : Ignore-les et continue, je suis pressé de commencer.

_Donc, comme d'habitude, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les détourner à mon profit et blabla…._

* * *

**Introduction **

C'était un désastre ! Une catastrophe, que dis-je, ce devait bien être la pire chose au monde ! Comment pouvait-il arriver à se sortir de cette situation ? Jamais auparavant il ne s'était produit pareil sinistre !!

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, essaya de le rassurer Oishi.

-C'est la fin du monde !! S'emporta Kamio.

Kirihara entra dans la pièce commune, s'affala sur l'un des sofas et leva un sourcil interrogateur au vu des deux vices-capitaines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Le regard noir que lui jeta Kamio ne l'impressionna pas du tout, au contraire, il persista dans sa demande.

-Bah, il a pas pu appeler Tachibana aujourd'hui. Alors il en fait toute une histoire.

A ces mots, Sengoku s'installa aux côtés du joueur de Rikkai et lui fit un grand sourire. Sourire qui fit naître une grimace de dégoût sur le visage d'Akaya. Comment arrivait-il à sourire si niaisement ?!!

-Mais bon, toi tu dois t'en ficher puisque c'est toi qui l'as envoyé à l'hôpital !

-Sengoku ! S'indigna Oishi.

Son regard lui indiquait qu'il devrait avoir honte de parler ainsi. Un minimum de retenue était exigé dans ce genre de situation.

Ignorant les grognements de Kamio, Kirihara se perdit dans ses pensées. L'hospitalisation de Tachibana était effectivement sa faute. Enfin, dans un sens. C'était plutôt sa faute à**lui**, son autre moi. Encore une fois pendant un match il avait perdu le contrôle sur lui-même et le résultat en avait été assez problématique.

-Mais Tachibana-san doit se demander ce qu'il se passe ! Il doit s'in…

-J'en ai assez entendu !

Kirihara s'était levé d'un bond et, sans porter un regard aux joueurs présents dans la pièce, se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

-Bah, attends ! Kirihara !

Le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki le rattrapa.

-Files pas comme un voleur.

-Fiche-moi la paix.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sengoku se figea sur place. Les yeux rouges de son kohai lui firent froid dans le dos. Il ne voyait plus que ça maintenant, des yeux injectés de sang tel un démon.

-Tes…

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Sengoku était sous le choc de cette étrange vision, à croire qu'il avait eu une hallucination. Il mit un certain temps avant de remarquer que son kohai n'était plus là et qu'à sa place se tenait Ann.

-Sengoku-san ?

-Ho, lucky !! Ann !

Comme il fallait s'y attendre avec Sengoku, la vue d'une fille lui fit rapidement oublier son malaise face à Kirihara…

Il accompagna Ann jusqu'au sofa, tel un hôte, la tenant par le bras et lui adressant des paroles flatteuses. Scène qui n'échappa pas à Kamio qui jeta son énième regard noir de la soirée mais qui cacha un sourire quand Ann prit place à ses côtés.

-Kamio-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ann-chan ! C'est terrible !

Oishi choisit de les laisser seuls et partit retrouver Eiji avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts en squattant la chambre d'Echizen et Momoshiro.

Sengoku resta encore un peu, à l'écart, pour observer les 'Fudosan' comme il les appelait.

-Ann-chan, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Tachibana-san au téléphone.

La jeune fille prit ses mains dans les siennes, lui adressa un regard rassurant et lui dit :

-Ne t'en fait pas, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Kamio, apparemment au bord des larmes.

-Bien. Il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles. Je lui ai dit que tout se passait bien.

-Et pour..

-Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

Ann savait qu'il faisait allusion à son 'petit accrochage' avec Kirihara et de toute l'agitation qui en avait découlée.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Kamio-kun.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Kamio se décida à tenter une approche, profitant qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'elle lui tenait les mains…Il rapprocha lentement son visage, fermant les yeux, cherchant ses lèvres et…il ne trouva que du vide. Sous le choc, il manqua de tomber la tête la première dans un coussin.

Ann s'était brusquement levée, poussant un petit cri aigu.

-Ryuzaki-kun m'attend pour préparer les affaires pour demain !! Je dois partir.

Elle s'excusa tout en filant. Kamio se retrouva seul comme un imbécile, murmurant des 'Ann-chan' désespérés.

De son côté, Sengoku émit un petit rire, traitant Kamio d'idiot avant de se décider à aller se coucher.

* * *

_ A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, alors on continue !! _

* * *

Kirihara partageait sa chambre avec Kajimoto, le capitaine de Josei Shonan. C'était quelqu'un de discret, ne parlant que quand cela était nécessaire. Ce qui arrangeait grandement le petit démon de Rikkai.

Il se changea rapidement, ignorant Kajimoto qui bouquinait dans son lit. Il se coucha, l'aîné referma son livre et éteignit la lumière.

'_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses comme ça ? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Ah ah ah !!'_

« Tais toi… »

'_Seule la victoire compte à Rikkai, tu le sais très bien ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour y arriver ! '_

« Je sais… »

'_Tu en es sûr ?? Ah ah ah !! De toute façon, je peux intervenir quand ça me chante, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation !'_

« Laisse-moi. »

'Allons, Akaya, tu oublies à qui tu parles ! ' 

« La ferme ! »

'N'oublies pas que je suis**toi** !! Ah ah ah !!' 

Akaya ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur. La voix se tut enfin mais son rire démoniaque résonnait encore dans son esprit.

Il resta à fixer le plafond quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide pour se rafraîchir.

Il s'essuya le visage et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. L'espace de quelques secondes, il crut voir quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un geste vif mais rien, personne.

De retour dans la chambre, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son camarade, il dormait paisiblement. Il l'enviait à dormir ainsi, sans avoir la crainte de ne plus être le même à son réveil.

Une fois dans son lit, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant arriver à trouver le sommeil sans avoir à **lui** faire face de nouveau.

OoO

Sengoku changea de position pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant il était fatigué mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Et il semblait en être de même pour Kamio.

-Kamio-kun ? Tu dors ?

-Nan.

-On peut parler alors ?

-Hum…si tu veux.

Les deux vices-capitaines changèrent une nouvelle fois de position. Remontant le drap sur ses épaules, Sengoku demanda :

-Tu…tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange pendant le match de Kirihara-kun contre ton capitaine ?

-Etrange, comment ça ?

-Ben je sais pas. La manière d'agir de Kirihara-kun ne t'a pas semblé bizarre ou autre ?

Kamio ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer le match de son capitaine. Kirihara s'était acharné contre lui, visant sa cheville à chaque occasion.

-Tu veux que je te dise ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Sengoku, se redressant.

-Il est bizarre ce gars. On dirait qu'il prend plaisir à blesser les autres.

-…

-Je me souviens aussi qu'il n'a pas arrêté de provoquer Tachibana-san. Si tu veux mon avis, il a un sérieux problème !

-Hum…Tu sais tout à l'heure, il…

Mais Sengoku se stoppa, préférant ne pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu, du regard démoniaque de son kohai. Il devait d'abord en savoir plus.

-Merci Kamio-kun.

-Hein ? Ah, de rien…

Le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Le comportement de Kirihara l'intriguait mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de questionner Yanagi ou encore moins Sanada à ce propos.

OoO

Le lendemain, Akaya laissa Kajimoto descendre seul prendre son petit déjeuner. Une fois habillé, il s'installa sur son lit et prit son portable.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, on décrocha enfin.

-Piyo ?

-Bonjour, senpai…

-Akaya ? Tu as une petite voix, remarqua Niou.

-Bah, c'est rien.

-…

-…

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Euh, non. Je sais pas pourquoi j'appelais en fait…

-$# !!§ !!

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au bout du fil. Kirihara leva un sourcil.

-Senpai ??

-…C'est rien, finit par répondre Niou. Marui avait laissé traîné des boîtes de gâteaux, je les ai pas vu et paf ! puri ! Je me suis pris la table…

Akaya se retint de rire.

-Si jamais Yagyuu voit un tel bazar …ça va être notre fête !

-En effet.

-Oh !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as meilleure voix, je préfère ça. Ah ! Je te laisse, Yagyuu arrive ! Il va croire que c'est ma faute pour ce boxon !!

Avant de raccrocher, Kirihara demanda :

-Senpai ? Vous allez voir Yukimura-bucho aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Tu as un message à lui passer ?

-Non…enfin, si…Non, c'est bon. Passez-lui juste le bonjour.

-Ok. Ah !! Puri ! Je raccroche !

Finalement, Akaya laissa échapper un petit rire. Entendre Niou qui paniquait légèrement était plutôt rare et surtout cela lui avait fait du bien, même si la conversation n'avait rien eu de bien intelligent….

Il finit donc par retrouver les autres pour déjeuner. Le groupe de Hanamura avait déjà terminé et était parti se préparer. Seuls restaient les joueurs du groupe à Ryuzaki et quelques-uns uns de celui à Sakaki.

Sous l'invitation du Master, Kirihara s'installa à ses côtés, faisant ainsi face à Sanada.

-Ca va ? demanda Yanagi.

-Oui.

-Tu es sur ? On dirait que tu as mal dormi.

Akaya fit une petite moue et évita le regard de ses senpais. Sanada ne disait rien, l'observant simplement. Ce silence, qui lui était pourtant si habituel, rendait Kirihara plutôt mal à l'aise.

Un des premières années de Seigaku vint chercher le reste des joueurs du groupe à Sakaki.

Kirihara se retrouva alors seul à la table mais pas pour bien longtemps. Ann s'assit en face de lui, l'air grave.

-Je…je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah…c'est rien.

-Et tu ne m'as pas dénoncée et…

-C'est bon.

La jeune fille parlait du fait qu'à cause d'elle, alors qu'il évitait la gifle qu'elle voulait lui donner, il avait fait une chute dans les escaliers et qu'elle s'était enfui au lieu de l'aider. Après cela, les soupçons s'étaient portés sur Kamio qui se démena bec et ongles pour prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien. Pendant toute cette agitation, Kirihira l'avait couverte, prétextant qu'il était tombé seul et assurant que Kamio n'y était pour rien.

Ann s'en voulait. Même si elle en voulait au jeune homme d'avoir blessé son frère, elle ne se pardonnait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_' Tu ne peux pas lui pardonner ! Ah Ah ah !!'_

Akaya essaya d'ignorer ces pensées qui prenaient formes dans son esprit.

' _Rends-lui la monnaie de sa pièce !! Ah Ah Ah !! Ou alors préfères-tu que je m'en occupe ??'_

Le jeune homme tapa du poing sur la table, attirant ainsi toute l'attention vers lui.

-Ca suffit !

Il s'adressait autant à Ann qu'à son autre moi.

Sakuno arriva à ce moment-là en compagnie de Tomoka.

-Ah là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ???

-Tomo-chan…

* * *

_A suivre... _


	3. Chapter 3

Hum..Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est la suite?? Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

Sengoku analysa rapidement la situation : Kirihara et Kamio se fixaient dangereusement, la pauvre Ann semblait paniquée. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

-Hum…Et si on allait plutôt se préparer, non ?

Le ton enjoué d'Eiji fit soupirer Sengoku de soulagement (et Oishi au passage), par cette simple phrase l'atmosphère se détendit et les joueurs quittèrent le réfectoire. Seuls restèrent Kirihara, Kamio, Sengoku et Ann. Oishi avait également entraîné avec lui les deux jeunes assistantes.

-Ann-chan, tu devrais y aller aussi.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et retrouva un petit sourire quand Sengoku lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ki-ri-ha-ra-kun ! On a encore entraînement libre ce matin, que dirais-tu de t'entraîner avec moi ? demanda Sengoku, sourire aux lèvres.

Kamio quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant seuls les jeunes hommes. Kirihara serra les poings. Encore une agitation à cause de lui.

-Alors ? Tu acceptes ou pas ? Tant qu'on n'a pas encore de nouveau coach, il vaut mieux s'entraîner à plusieurs, non ?

-…

-Allez ! S'il te plait !!

Le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki passa un bras autour des épaules de son kohai, insistant à nouveau.

-C'est bon, j'accepte.

-Oh ! Lucky !!

OoO

Quand il sortit du bâtiment, Kamio trouva Ann qui observait le groupe de Sakaki s'échauffer.

-Ann-chan.

-Ah, Kamio-kun.

Elle semblait avoir retrouver le sourire. Kamio se demandait si s'était grâce au geste de Sengoku. Car bien évidemment le fameux geste de son senpai envers la sœur de son capitaine ne lui avait pas échappé.

Il fallait qu'il agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que ce coureur de jupon ne se décide à s'en prendre à son Ann-chan. Donc, avec toute la délicatesse et le savoir-faire qui lui était propre, le vice-capitaine prit son amie par les épaules, la regarda dans les yeux et prononça un 'Ann-chan' sur un ton déterminé.

-Je dois te dire quel…

Une voix guillerette le coupa dans son élan, puis des bras l'éloignèrent de sa chère et tendre. Cette dernière le regardait d'un air amusé.

-Kamio-chan !! Il faut venir s'entraîner !!

-Kikumaru !!! Enfoiré !!

-Allons, allons !!

Littéralement traîné de force par le joueur de Seigaku, Kamio maudissait son senpai sans retenue. D'autant plus que Sengoku et Kirihara s'avançaient vers la jeune fille. Kamio tendait les bras en direction de son amie, espérant voir ses membres s'allonger, et ainsi parvenir à la secourir de ce dragueur de première.

-Excusez-nous, charmante demoiselle, mais on doit vous emprunter votre chevalier.

-Hihi. J'ai du travail aussi.

Non !! Elle n'avait pas le droit de rire à ses phrases ! Il n'avait pas le droit non plus de lui prendre la main pour y déposer un baiser ! Hein ?? Un baiser !!

-Ann-chan !!

-Ka-mi-o-chan !! Le temps de conter fleurette est terminé ! Là, il faut s'entraîner !!

-Mais…

Eiji secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'entraîneur attitré pour l'instant qu'il fallait négliger le camp.

-Eiji !! Lâche-le, tu vas l'étrangler à le tirer par le col !!

-Oishi ! Je compte sur toi pour l'entraînement, nya !

A ces mots, il relâcha le pauvre jeune homme, plus traumatisé par la scène qu'il venait de voir que par le col de son survêtement qui lui avait trop appuyé sur la gorge.

L'absence de Ryuzaki-sensei se faisait sentir. _(Pour rappel, elle a été hospitalisée)_ Chacun voulait faire à sa façon. Mais le remplaçant du professeur arriva enfin. Il n'était autre que Tezuka, le capitaine de Seigaku. Chacun testa son jeu pour s'assurer qu'il avait la capacité à les coacher. Tezuka fit ses preuves et put alors prendre leur entraînement en main.

Pendant l'heure de pause après le déjeuner, Kamio décida de régler ses comptes avec Sengoku.

-Je te préviens, je t'interdis d'approcher Ann-chan !!

-Oh, tu es direct au moins.

-Sinon, je …

-Allons Kamio-kun, je crois que ce n'est pas à toi de décider, non ?

-Je…

-Oh, désolé, je dois filer.

Sengoku venait d'apercevoir Kirihara et courut pour le rattraper, plantant ainsi Kamio. Ce dernier leva le poing, grinça des dents et jura de ne pas se laisser faire.

-Ah ?

Kamio se tourna vers la voix, toujours dans sa position de défi.

-Shinji, tu n'es pas avec ton groupe ?

Le tensai de Fudomine s'avança vers son ami, lui baissa le poing et le fixa fermement.

-Shinji ?

-Tu nous faisais quoi là ?

-Ah…euh, rien…

-Pourtant on aurait dit que tu nous faisais une déclaration de guerre. Je me demande d'ailleurs à qui tu la destinais. Hum…te connaissant ça doit avoir un rapport avec la sœur de Tachibana-san. En parlant de ça, il faut que je pense à …

-Laisse tomber.

-Désolé…

Kamio s'accroupit et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Shinji aurait juré que le ciel se faisait plus sombre au-dessus de son camarade….

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, murmura le vice-capitaine.

Shinji s'accroupit à son tour pour mieux lui faire face. Kamio leva la tête et lui adressa un regard de petit chien battu.

-Shinji, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ???

-…Hum.. ?

Le brun inclina légèrement la tête à droite, puis à gauche, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Il donna une petite tape sur la tête de son partenaire de double et lui dit, sur le ton monotone qui lui était propre :

-Bonne chance.

Et il disparut comme il était venu. Kamio gela sur place, se sentant soudain comme abandonner de tous.

* * *

_Ben, toujours à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

On continue, pendant qu'on y est, on va pas s'arrêter en route quand même !!

* * *

-Kirihara-kun !!

L'interpellé se retourna et soupira. Encore ce Sengoku…Il le trouvait plus que collant. Mais apparemment il était un peu comme Kikumaru, débordant d'affection envers tout le monde. Pourtant, Kirihara ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ! Il pouvait bien se garder ses accolades et autres sourires charmeurs !

-Tu t'enfuis où comme ça ?

-Ca te regarde peut-être ?!

-Allez, fais pas ton timide !

Voilà, encore ce bras. Ce bras qui connectait leur corps entre eux, et qui devenait vraiment trop encombrant.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna le deuxième année.

-Ok, ok. Désolé.

_'Il est trop collant ! Débarrasses-toi de lui !'_

Akaya tenta d'ignorer cette remarque mais la voix insista.

_' Elimine-le, comme les autres ! Ah ah !'_

-Tais-toi, grinça Kirihara.

-Ah ? Kirihara-kun ? Qu'est-ce que…

-La ferme ! Il n'appartient qu'à moi !

Sengoku eut un geste de recul. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé, ces yeux rouges qui le fixaient appartenaient réellement à Kirihara.

-Kirihara-kun, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

A ces mots, le rouquin empoigna le jeune homme et le fixa à son tour.

-Lâche-le, ce corps est le mien !

-Kirihara…kun… ??

« Non ! Vas-t'en ! Ca suffit !! »

_'Tu ne peux t'échapper. Ce corps m'appartient !! Ah Ah Ah !!'_

Sengoku n'eut pas d'autre choix que de gifler son kohai. Il pensait qu'ainsi il reprendrait ses esprits.

-Kirihara-kun !!!

-Je…Ah ! Vas-t'en…laisse-moi.. !

_'Pft ! C'est bon…pour cette fois !! Ah Ah Ah !!'_

Les yeux du jeune homme retrouvèrent leur couleur normal mais ce dernier était tout tremblant et légèrement en sueur.

-Kirihara ?

-C'est…c'est rien.

Sengoku lui lâcha le poignet. Vraiment, Kirihara l'intriguait. Il lui semblait avoir eu à faire à une autre personne l'espace de quelques instants.

-Tu vas bien ??

Akaya essuya son front et reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était. Le joueur de Yamabuki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, hors de question de le laisser filer.

-Quoi encore ?

-Hum…Ca te dit de frapper quelques balles avec moi ? demanda le rouquin dans un magnifique sourire, bien décider à ne pas laisser le joueur seul.

-T'es vraiment collant, tu sais ?

-Allez !!

-Pft…A condition que tu…

-Je ne dirais rien, ce sera notre petit secret, Ki-ri-ha-ra-kun.

Ils cherchèrent un court de libre et commencèrent leur échange. Sengoku bien déterminé à découvrir le secret de son kohai.

A quelques pas de là…

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui.

-Yukimura a tout misé sur Akaya alors je me dois de veiller sur lui.

-Genichiro, je pense que ce Sengoku peut-être utile à notre petit démon.

-Hum…

L'empereur réajusta sa casquette et retourna avec son groupe.

OoO

Ann arriva en courant vers Kamio et l'entraîna à l'écart des autres joueurs.

-Ann-chan ??

-Je...je…

Le cœur de Kamio se mit à battre la chamade. La jeune fille semblait faire un effort considérable pour parler. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle essaie de lui dire ce qu'il espérait tant ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le ton de la collégienne était vraiment grave, ce qui n'était pas pour calmer le jeune homme.

-Kirihara-kun, il a vraiment un problème !!

-…Ah ?

Il sembla à Kamio que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée…Kirihara ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à parler de ce provocateur ?

-Je l'ai vu… Tout à l'heure, avec Sengoku-san…

-…Hé ?

Sengoku ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ??

-Kamio-kun, tu m'écoutes !!

-Ah…Désolé….

Ca avait l'air plutôt sérieux…

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait assisté à la petite scène entre Sengoku et Kirihara et qu'elle avait entendu la conversation entre les 2 autres joueurs de Rikkai.

-Je crois que c'est sérieux, Kamio-kun.

-On dirait en effet. Eloigne-toi de lui, on sait jamais.

-Mais tu es bête ou quoi ?! Je te dis qu'il doit être malade !

-Ann-chan, ce type est dangereux !

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

-Ah ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?! Le voilà qui s'engueulait avec son amie maintenant.

-Ann-chan…ne me dis pas que…tu…Kirihara…

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je me fais du souci pour lui, c'est tout !

-Excuse-moi, je raconte n'importe quoi…

La jeune fille appuya son front sur le torse de Kamio, murmurant qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Il a envoyé mon frère à l'hôpital. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je comprends.

Il rougissait. Jamais elle n'avait été si proche de lui. Mais là, elle avait plus besoin de réconfort que de subir l'assaut d'un ado possessif et grincheux. Alors c'est sans arrières pensées qu'il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, la serrant contre lui de l'autre. Elle répondit à son étreinte en s'agrippant à son t-shirt, enfouissant d'avantage sa tête contre son torse.

OoO

Dan était chargé de rassembler les joueurs pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Il arriva en courant sur le court où se trouvaient Sengoku et Kirihara. Il indiqua le lieu du rassemblement et repartit comme il était venu.

Sengoku se mit à rire à la vu de son joueur.

-Nee, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait un petit chien ???

Akaya leva un sourcil et s'imagina le petit Dan en chiot suivant Akutsu partout. Il ne put se retenir de rire.

-Il me fait délirer ce petit, avoua Sengoku.

Kirihara rigola de plus belle, ce qui fit sourire son senpai.

-Voilà, c'est mieux, non ?

-…

Le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki ébouriffa d'avantage les cheveux du jeune homme. Par réflexe, Kirihara recula. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de contact. Il détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Vraiment, ce Sengoku était quelqu'un de bizarre.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, non ? Vu le coach qu'on a…

Sengoku acquiesça, il allait s'agripper au bras du collégien mais se retint. Apparemment, Kirihara n'était pas trop 'contact humain' et il ne valait mieux pas chercher à le contrarier, au risque que la situation vécue un peu plus tôt se reproduise.

* * *

_ Courage, c'est bientôt fini..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Blablabla...La suite.. _

* * *

Le soir, une fête en l'honneur du retour de Tezuka fut organisée. Chacun participa à sa façon : chant, tour de magie… 

Après que Sengoku et d'autres joueurs (dont Kirihara et Kamio) aient chanté leur chanson, le vice-capitaine de Yamabuki quitta le réfectoire pour passer un appel.

Son interlocuteur mit un certain temps à répondre, ce qui exaspéra le joueur.

-Oui ?

-Enfin tu décroches !

-J'étais occupé figure-toi !

-Désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme. Buchô, j'ai besoin de ton aide !!

-Tu te rappelles que c'est moi le capitaine que quand ça t'arrange…fit Minami d'un ton blasé.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Et son ton l'était effectivement. Sengoku s'assura qu'il était seul dans le couloir avant de continuer.

-J'ai besoin d'un conseil, en fait.

-Ah ?

-Buchô…C'était quoi ce 'Ah' ??…

-Désolé. Mais que tu me demandes conseil est comment dire ? Rare. Je crois même que c'est la première fois, en fait.

-Bref, il se trouve que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton avis.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-En fait…

Sengoku chercha comment exposer son problème à son capitaine. Il opta pour lui parler sans détour.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup. Et cette personne a un léger problème psychologique et je voudrais l'aider. Mais ce qu'il y a c'est que je sais pas pourquoi je veux l'aider ! Et je ne sais pas comment faire !

-Tu viens de dire que tu l'appréciais, c'est logique, non ?

-Ah, oui.

-Une minute…Tu as dit que cette personne avait un 'léger' problème psychologique…Sengoku, mais quelle genre de fréquentation as-tu donc ?!

-Ben c'est un peu compliqué en fait…

-Hum…Et donc, tu voulais savoir quoi ? Je comprends rien à ta logique, moi !

-Attends, je viens de comprendre ! Je crois que je suis gay.

Minami manqua de s'étouffer. Sengoku gay ? Le capitaine éclata de rire. Non, c'était impossible ! Le Sengoku qu'il connaissait courrait après tout ce qui portait une jupe !

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon joueur ?!

-Minami, je suis sérieux !

-…Mais venant de toi, c'est surprenant…

-Je sais mais quand je le vois, c'est …je sais pas comment t'expliquer.

-Personnellement, je me fiche que tu sois gay, tu peux même être bi ou autre, c'est pas mon problème.

-…Tu ne m'aides pas là…

-Toi non plus ! Explique-moi ce que tu attends de moi, au moins.

Sengoku se massa les yeux, lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait de Minami. Il avait été la première personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit d'appeler.

-En fait, j'ai l'impression que cette personne me fuit.

-Si tu dis qu'elle a un problème, ce n'est peut-être pas toi qu'elle fuit, mais elle.

-Hum…c'est tout à fait possible. Mais, Minami, comment je peux faire pour l'approcher sans qu'elle me repousse ?!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ??

-Hum..

-Désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider là.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Le rouquin se laissa glisser le long mur et s'assit par terre. Il poussa un douloureux soupir.

-Minami, encore merci.

-Bah, j'ai pas fait grand chose.

-C'est pas faux…

-Je te retiens toi ! se désespéra le capitaine.

-Je plaisante, Buchô. C'est juste que je suis un peu perdu.

-J'imagine. Fais comme tu le sens, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Tu me tiens au courant en tout cas, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui. Merci.

Il raccrocha et soupira à nouveau. Faire comme il le sentait. Mais voilà, le problème était là justement.

Il retourna dans le réfectoire, arborant son habituel sourire charmeur et rejoignit le groupe à Momoshiro qui semblait bien s'amuser.

OoO

Quand Kamio vit Sengoku quitter la pièce, son premier réflexe fut de chercher Ann des yeux. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement quand il la vit qui discutait avec les deux filles de Seigaku.

-Toi, tu as un sérieux problème.

Le cœur de Kamio bondit dans sa poitrine. Shinji s'était posté derrière lui et lui avait murmuré sa phrase à l'oreille.

-Bordel ! Ne débarque pas comme ça !

-Désolé.

Le tensai se plaça devant son ami et le fixa de son regard inexpressif, empêchant ainsi Kamio de voir sa chère Ann.

-Quoi ? finit par demander le vice-capitaine en ayant marre d'être observé de la sorte.

-Hum…Tu devrais juste essayer de calmer ton côté possessif.

-Ah ?

-Franchement Kamio, la sœur du capitaine est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu la surveilles 24 heures sur 24.

-Je sais ça…mais c'est plus fort que moi, avoua le rouquin.

-Hum…

Shinji posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule à son ami et lui adressa un 'Bonne chance' sans aucune expression avant de repartir.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ton problème, pas le mien. Tu sais très bien ….

Sachant qu'il allait s'engager dans un autre de ses monologues, Kamio lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Apres tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tort, c'était son problème, il devait se débrouiller tout seul.

OoO

Kirihara quitta ses coéquipiers pour sortir prendre l'air. Mais surtout pour réfléchir.

Quand il avait joué son match contre Echizen, il avait réussi à résister à son autre moi mais avec l'incident de la pause déjeuner, il se demandait s'il était encore capable de **lui** résister bien longtemps.

_'Arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit comme ça ! Nous sommes inséparables toi et moi !'_

« Laisse moi tranquille »

'_Il faut détruire si tu veux espérer survivre.'_

« Tais toi »

'_Ah Ah Ah !! Pourquoi penses-tu que Sanada te colle comme ça ? C'est ton cher Yukimura qui le lui a demandé !! '_

« La ferme »

'_Il a peur de nous, il croit qu'avec Sanada il arrivera à nous stopper. Mais il se trompe ! On le détruira lui aussi, comme on a détruit tous ceux qu'on a affrontés !'_

« Tais toi, tais toi !! »

Akaya avait beau supplier, son autre côté ne se taisait pas, au contraire, il continuait dans ses paroles, lui assurant que ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils parviendraient au sommet.

-La ferme !! Hurla Kirihara les mains sur les oreilles, se laissant tomber à genoux.

* * *

_ Allez ! Go, c'est le dernier après !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dernière partie ! Rendez-vous à la fin du chap... _

* * *

Le torse gonflé, le nez en l'air, Horio était entré dans son mode 'J'ai deux ans de Tennis'. Et comme à chaque fois, les autres ichinen n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer de lui. Ann choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser et se mit en quête de Kamio.

Elle l'aperçut qui était avec Momoshiro et Kikumaru. Connaissant le caractère des joueurs elle préféra ne pas s'approcher du petit groupe. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Momo et encore moins les allusions de Kikumaru. Aussi, elle envoya Shinji passer un message à son ami.

Elle attendit donc que Kamio la rejoigne au première étage, chose qu'il fit avec une rapidité étonnante, il faut le souligner. En même temps, Kamio était connu pour être un as de la vitesse…

-Ann-chan ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ???

-Hein ? Non !

L'air paniqué de Kamio la fit presque rire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Shinji t'as raconté ?

-Que tu voulais me voir de toute urgence.

Le 'toute urgence' était évidemment de trop. Oubliant vite ce petit détail, Ann abandonna son sourire pour un air plus sérieux.

L'expression de son amie lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Son corps réagit instinctivement, sa main caressa la joue de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Kamio entreprit d'ôter sa main qui glissait maintenant derrière le nuque de la jeune fille. Mais Ann l'en empêcha, portant la main du jeune homme à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Ann-chan, murmura Kamio en se rapprochant d'avantage.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'enfuir, ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait donc aucun risque que cette fois sa tentative rate…alors il l'embrassa. Elle répondit au baiser, l'amenant à se serrer encore plus contre elle.

OoO

La blague d'Eiji fit rire toute l'assistance, y compris Sengoku. Une fois son souffle reprit, il fouilla la pièce des yeux. Plusieurs joueurs avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Kirihara non plus n'était plus là. Peut-être était-ce dû à son radar intégré 'spécial drague' mais il avait une idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le jeune homme.

Il s'excusa donc auprès des autres et sortit du réfectoire. Au passage, il aperçut Ann et Kamio qui marchaient main dans la main.

« Ils se sont enfin décidés ! Lucky, Kamio-kun ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, Kirihara frappait quelques balles sur l'un des courts du complexe.

-Kirihara-kun ! prononça le rouquin, sourire aux lèvres.

Le joueur de Rikkai l'ignora, continuant de renvoyer la balle contre le mur. Sengoku, mains dans les poches, l'observa quelques minutes avant de lui proposer de jouer contre lui.

-Dégage !

Le ton du joueur n'était pas celui qu'il lui connaissait. Il avait sentit une réelle haine se dégager du jeune homme.

-Où est Kirihara ?!

-Ce cher petit dort bien tranquillement ! Il a enfin comprit qui était le maître ici !

Sengoku se jeta sur son kohai, ils tombèrent violemment au sol. L'autre moi de Kirihara leva sa raquette vers Sengoku pour le frapper mais ce dernier lui arracha 'son arme' des mains et la lança sur le côté.

-Fais le revenir ! cria le rouquin.

-Dégage, il est à moi !

-Fais le revenir !!

Kirihara se débattait mais Sengoku le maintenait fermement au sol.

-Lâche-moi, rageait le plus jeune.

-Jamais !

-Bordel, lâche-moi !!

Plus il ordonnait au jeune homme de le lâcher, plus il criait. Plus il criait et plus Sengoku avait mal. Il avait mal pour l'esprit torturé de son ami.

-Sen…goku…fit Akaya d'une petite voix.

-Tu es..

Profitant de ce moment de relâchement Kirihara repoussa son agresseur et inversa leur position. C'était maintenant lui qui avait le dessus, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme.

-Je vais te détruire !!

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et frappa un premier coup de poing, puis un deuxième. Sengoku, depuis son entraînement en tant que boxer, savait comment encaisser les coups mais cela ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir mal de voir son ami dans cet état.

-Ah ah ah !!

-Kiri…hara…

Du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche, il avait les yeux embués par les larmes. Il entendait raisonner avec effroi le rire démoniaque du jeune homme. Il agrippait de toutes ses forces le poignet gauche de son kohai.

-Tu peux me…frapper tant que tu veux…je ne lâcherai pas prise.

-Je…Qu'est…

_'Laisse-moi ! Je dois le finir !'_

-Non ! Arrête !!

'_Il faut le..'_

-LAISSE-LE !!

Kirihara hurlait, les mains sur les tempes, essayant de faire taire cette voix intérieure.

-Ca suffit ! Ca suffit, répétait le plus jeune.

-Kirihara…

Sengoku chercha le regard de son ami. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges, enfin si, ils l'étaient mais à cause des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Sengoku se redressa comme il put et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant autant qu'il pouvait.

-C'est fini, murmura l'aîné. C'est fini.

Akaya se laissa aller dans les bras de son senpai, profitant de la protection qu'il lui apportait. Entre deux sanglots, il bredouillait des excuses et à chaque excuse Sengoku resserrait son étreinte.

Au bout de longues minutes, Kirihara s'écarta pour oser affronter le regard de son senpai. Quand il vit les marques de ses coups sur son visage, il ne put retenir de nouvelles larmes.

-Je suis désolé…je suis désolé…

De ses pouces, Sengoku essuya les larmes du jeune homme et appuya son front contre le sien, ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es revenu, c'est le principal.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Légèrement tremblant, Kirihara accepta ce baiser.

OoO

Kamio, qui avait entendu des cris provenant de l'extérieur, sortit en trombe du bâtiment, Ann sur ses talons.

-Ann-chan, fit le rouquin, le ton grave. Va chercher Sanada-san !

Elle s'exécuta et Kamio ouvrit la porte du court. Mais la scène à laquelle il assistait lui fit faire demi-tour. Il n'avait aucune envie les déranger pendant leur étreinte…

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tôt il avait entendu crier…

-Je pige plus rien moi !

Sanada arrivait en courant accompagné d'Ann.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ben rien en fait, fausse alerte…

Le regard que lui lança le vice-capitaine de Rikkai lui glaça le sang.

-On a entendu des cris, avoua Ann.

-Des cris ?

Sengoku et Kirihara arrivèrent à ce moment et Sanada examina son joueur de la tête au pied. Puis il fit de même avec Sengoku. Il remarqua les blessures du joueur.

-Akaya…

-Sanada-fuku-buchô, je suis…

-Bah, c'est rien ! On a eu un léger différent, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas, Kirihara-kun ? mentit Sengoku.

-..Hum…

Mais Sanada n'était pas dupe, tout comme il était au courant du problème de son kohai. Il posa une main sur sa petite tête d'algue et lui dit :

-Ne recommence plus, d'accord ?

-Hum.

-J'y veillerai, assura Sengoku en passant un bras autour des épaules de Kirihara.

Sanada inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était comme l'avait prédit Renji, ce Sengoku saurait s'occuper de Kirihara.

Une fois Sanada parti, Ann examina le visage de Sengoku.

-Il faut vite soigner ça ! Viens avec moi.

-Avec plaisir ravissante demoiselle.

Elle entraîna le jeune homme vers l'intérieur sous les regards cois des deux autres. Kamio tendit un bras en direction de la jeune fille.

-Ann-chan !!!

-Sengoku…murmura Akaya.

Les deux deuxièmes années s'échangèrent un regard pas très rassuré et coururent rejoindre les jeunes gens.

* * *

_Voilà !!_

Kirihara : C'était quoi CA ??

_Hein ? Bah, ce qu'on m'avait demandé : du Sengoku/Kirihara et j'ai rajouté ma touche perso : Kamio/Ann.._

Kamio : C'était un peu niais par moment !

_Bah…pour les passages 'affectifs', je suis pas douée, désolée…_

_Euh…pourquoi Kirihara a allumé ses lanternes ??_

Ann : Laisses-toi faire, il vaut mieux !

Hein ? Et une minute, attendez ! Sengoku ! Pose cette corde tout de suite ! 

Sengoku : Désolé demoiselle…

Kamio ! Aide-moi ! 

Kamio : Pas le temps, je file !

_Mais…. _

* * *

Hum…J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais la double personnalité de Kirihara a pris le dessus sur le côté humoristique que j'avais préparé…En plus, c'est le Kirihara du manga, vu son niveau de violence… 

J'ai casé comme j'ai pu l'histoire pendant le camp d'entraînement, il y a des passages qui ne collent pas, mais bon, c'est de la fiction, alors on s'en fiche un peu…


End file.
